Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer
by lizquinn
Summary: Minkus has evidence of Cory, Shawn and Frankie's wrong doing, what will the boys do? This is another little episode fic, set while they are still in highschool.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Right, time for another episode fic: I've read back over my stories and Testing the Boundaries is definitely my favourite (and my first!  Gulp, what does that say about my writing?)  Anyway, just a little interlude – I am going to finish Feeling the same way….Oh, and don't forget to review!  Still looking for a beta reader…..

DISCLAIMER:  Not mine, never will be, dammit! 

"And tonight, fighting the undefeated Growling Grizzly is VAAADDDDDAAAARRRRRR!" the announcer boomed over the loud speaker, drawing the wrestler's name out as long as humanely possible.  The crowd erupted into cheers, and there in the front row, Cory Matthews, Shawn Hunter and none other than Vadar's son Frankie Stuchino, cheered the loudest, as the large man, dressed in Lycra and an overly large belt leapt into the ring, barking loudly.

"Go Dad!" Frankie yelled, jumping up and down.  The two smaller boys grinned from ear to ear, all thoughts of the Chemistry lesson they were missing at school vanishing from their minds.

Stewart Minkus sat in front of a computer in the school library.  It was his study period, and he'd managed to convince old Mrs Martin that he needed to be here to do research.  Glancing over his shoulder, making sure the librarian was otherwise occupied, he turned the volume on the speakers right down, and connected to an online cable channel.  He'd been expecting to watch 'Medicine through the ages' as was schedules in his copy of TV Guide, but this crowded scene, and bulging men that popped up on the screen were most definitely not part of the programmed documentary.  Minkus sighed, and was about to disconnect when he though he caught a glimpse of three familiar faces in the front row.  Leaning forward, he peered at the screen.  Sure enough, there were Loveable Cory Matthews, Mr Shawn Popularity Hunter and that big oaf.  An evil smile spread across Minkus' face, as he popped a blank CD into the drive.

"Wow, that was so cool the way your Dad head locked that guy!" 

"Yeah, but what about when he body slammed him!" 

Cory, Shawn and Frankie were dawdling along the corridor, not paying much attention to anyone else, still too wound up after the match.  They'd made it back to school just in time for lunch.  All three were quite surprised when Minkus seemed to just materialise in front of them.

"Enjoy the match, did we?" Minkus sneered at the three of them.  Cory did not like the way the little geek was looking at them, with that glint in his eye and the air of superiority about his persona.

"Uh, what match?" Shawn said, trying to act like he hadn't a clue what Minkus was talking about.

"The one I have here," Minkus replied, waving a disc under the boys' noses.  "Oh, you should know, you were sitting in the front row, after all."

Cory exchanged a glance with Shawn.

"Give that here, Minkus!" Shawn demanded, reaching out to grab it.

"I don't think so," Minkus replied, with a smirk.  Frankie looked ready to pounce, but Minkus stopped him with "and before you try anything, I've made several copies of this.  Hurt me, Stuchino, and it'll be on Feeny's desk before the end of lunch!"

Cory groaned.  "What do you want?"

Minkus smirked again.  "Not much really.  Just a date."

"Uh, I'm not that way inclined," Cory said, as politely as he could manage, going a little read.

"Not with you, you idiot!" Minkus snapped.  "With Topanga."

"No way on earth, you slimy little snot!" Cory growled.  True, he and Topanga were no longer dating, but there was no way he was going to set her up with anyone, let alone this little twerp.

"Well, I'll just have to give this to Feeny, then, won't I?" Minkus said, turning from the boys, and marching in the direction of Principal Feeny's office.

"Cor, I can't afford to get in trouble again!  Dad's still threatening to send me to military school!" Shawn begged his best friend, concern furrowing his brow.

Cory sighed.  "Alright, Minkus.  I'll give it a shot – but I don't promise anything – Topanga has her own views on you."

"That's your problem, Matthews," Minkus replied, grinning evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Okay, I am not posting anymore of this til I get at least three reviews!  

"You're very quiet today, Cory," Topanga observed, glancing at her ex-boyfriend over the book she was reading at lunch. 

Cory sighed.  "I'm not feeling so good," he replied.

Shawn elbowed his friend, and jerked his head in Topanga direction, urging him to bring up Minkus.

"So, what do you think about Minkus, Topanga?" Cory asked, his stomach sinking.  He really did not want to do this, but then again, he didn't want his friend to be sent to military school either.  It was the lesser of two evils.

"Minkus?  You know what I think about him, Cory.  He's a twerpy little weasel!"

"Really?  I don't think so.  In fact, I think he's changed quite a bit.  I think he might even have a little crush on you." There, it was said.

"Whatever, Cory," Topanga said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No, really!  In fact, why don't you ask him out?  I bet he's just scared to ask you," Cory persisted.  Part of him wanted Topanga to say no, but another part desperately needed her to say yes.

"Cory," Topanga said, placing her book on the table, and folding her arms in front of her.  "I appreciate the fact that you have obviously moved on and feel happy enough for me to date other boys, but there is no way on earth I will ever go out with that little snot."

Cory sighed again.  Shawn slumped in his chair. "Alright, Topanga."

"What are we going to do?" Shawn whined, as he and Cory headed for class.

"I don't know, Shawn.  I really don't know.  I can't force her to go out with him.  Topanga has her own mind, you know!"

"Don't I just!"

"Hunter!  Matthews!  My office now!"  Both boys jumped at the sound of Feeny's voice.  They looked at each other, terrified, and scampered into Feeny's office.

"Have a seat, boys," the principal insisted, closing the door behind them.  
"We're really sorry, Mr Feeny," Cory blurted out, and Shawn shot him a 'what the heck are you doing' look.

"Sorry for what, exactly, Mr Matthews?" Feeny enquired, settling himself down behind his desk.  He raised one eyebrow and peered at the boys.

"For being so well behaved!" Shawn quipped, a broad smile on his face.

"That'll be the day, Mr Hunter.  The reason I called you into my office is that my sister is coming to town, and she will be wanting to use my car.  I haven't got the time, but it needs a thorough cleaning.  I'd be willing to pay the both of you, of course," Feeny informed them, leaning back in his chair.

"Sure thing, Mr Feeny,' Shawn replied, so glad that he wasn't in trouble that he would've agreed to almost anything.  

"Right, thank you.  I shall park it outside your house this afternoon then, Mr Matthews," Feeny said, handing Cory a spare key.  "That is all.  You may go."

Cory and Shawn couldn't have left the principal's office any quicker, thinking that if they stayed a second longer some how Feeny would find out about that morning's truancy.

"So, do I have a date with the lovely Miss Lawrence yet?" Minkus enquired with a smirk.  He had been waiting outside the principal's office for the pair.

"Uh, not just yet, but she's definitely warming to the idea," Cory lied, hoping to buy them some time.

"Clock's ticking, Matthews.  You've got until end of school tomorrow!"

"What are we going to do?" Shawn whined at Cory as he rubbed polish onto the hood of Feeny's car.  The boys had been preening the car for the past hour, taking so much time not because they needed to, but because they wanted the time to sort out the Minkus dilemma. 

"I don't know!" Cory announced, and then sighed.  "No way is Topanga going to go out with the twerp."

"But Dad will…"

"Hey, girls." Eric had wandered into the driveway.  "Is that Feeny's car?"

Cory rolled his eyes at his older brother.  "No, it's the queen's."

"Ooh, little bit tetchy, aren't we?" Eric grinned idiotically at the two boys.  "I bet you've got the keys, haven't you?"

"Yes, but…" Cory replied, but Eric cut him short.

"Really?  Let's go for a spin!  He'll never know!"

"I don't know, Eric, we…"

"Oh, come on, Cor!" Shawn exclaimed, and to Cory's shock the two of them had already leapt in the front seats.  Cory sighed, shook his head and jumped in the back seat.

"Wow!  This thing is really grunty!" Eric announced, from the drivers seat.

"Who'd've thought Feeny's would have such a mean machine!" Shawn bubbled.

"Shit!  Eric look out for that…."

SMASH!


End file.
